dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Boy
Tommy (盲目の少年 'Mōmoku no Shōnen') is a blind boy who wanders around the mountains encountered Majin Buu. He later gives himself the name Mister Bii as gratitude for being healed by Buu. Biography Dragon Ball Z Tommy meets Majin Buu while he is walking on a mountainous area in order to find a place where he could buy milk. Disappointed that Tommy does not get scared and run from him, Majin Buu heals Tommy, making him able to see. Tommy is overjoyed at being able to see and thanks Buu for his act. Buu asks if he is hideous, Tommy answers that he does not know as he has never seen another person before, but he then asks Buu if he is from another planet. As a reward, Tommy gives Buu the coin he was going to use to buy milk. Majin Buu tries to eat it, but does not like its taste. Majin Buu then goes to a city and turns an old man into a carton of milk and gives it to Tommy to drink. When Buu leaves Tommy, the boy thanks Buu for everything he has done for him in the Japanese dub. In the FUNimation English version, Tommy instead begs Buu to come back since the only thing he has had to eat before was an onion. The Ocean Group dub has Tommy beg Buu to stay because he has more to thank him for. Tommy was either killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack (although there is a possibility he was spared like Mr. Satan was because Innocent Buu even told Tommy "Buu like you, Buu like you"), or when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, only to be revived by the Dragon Balls, it is unknown if this affected his ability to see. Voice Actors * Japanese: Megumi Hayashibara (DBZ), Houko Kuwashima (DB Kai) * English: ** [[Ocean dub|'Ocean Group dubs']]: Gabe Khouth ** FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy '(''DBZ), '''Leah Clark (DB Kai) * Catalan dub: Marta Covas * Greek dub: Kleopatra Rontiri Trivia * The character was not given a name in the Japanese version, being only credited as the "Young Blind Boy". * During the Imperfect Cell Saga, Krillin attacks Cell to save a woman and her younger brother also named Tommy. * After the Fusion Saga and Kid Buu, now in the Perfect World Saga, Jimmy and Kayla have the second child is boy named Tommy with his older sister, Melissa. * Tommy is the first of two characters whom Buu heals so they can get scared and run away from him, however, they like him because he healed them. The second is the puppy, Bee. Also, Tommy could have been the first person to show Buu kindness and vice versa; the second would obviously be Mr. Satan. * When Buu is finished healing Tommy, Tommy asks if Buu was from another planet, as he has other skin and hair than other people, but he could not have known that as he has never seen other people, though he could have known that from touching himself or other humans. ** This was altered in the Kai dub so that he states he states that he's never felt a tentacle on someone's head before. He also asks if Buu is from another country, rather than another world. * Interestingly, despite the wish to make everyone forget the events of Majin Buu's massacre save for the Z Fighters and their allies, Tommy retains his memory of Innocent Buu healing him as repays Buu's kindness in Dragon Ball Online. How he retains his memory is unexplained, though since Majin Buu healing him was a selfless and an act of kindness it may not have been counted Shenron may have only erased the memories of the evil and destruction caused by Innocent Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. It is also possible that it is a side effect of Majin Buu's healing power that cured his blindness which may have left the memory of the event of how his blindness was cured permanently etched into Tommy's memory to the point that it was beyond even Shenron's power to erase (potentially due to the incredible power possessed by Innocent Buu). Gallery Stormi_2.jpg|Tommy Tommy.png|Buu cures Tommy's blindness BuuGivingMilk.png|Majin Buu gives Tommy milk, who he had previously turned a man into Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters